


do you think there's such a thing as a perfect day?

by ikarusvee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Books, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, inspired by all the bright places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarusvee/pseuds/ikarusvee
Summary: Oisuga AU where Sugawara is a part-time bookkeeper at a local bookshop and Oikawa is your typical bookworm. Oikawa likes to spend his time reading at the library while Sugawara likes to spend his time staring at the cute brunette in glasses.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	do you think there's such a thing as a perfect day?

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first (and maybe last) attempt at writing an oisuga one shot fic bc i had this library au idea stuck in my head for days !! im not good at writing but i hope u like it ig <3
> 
> will make more sense if u've read jennifer niven's all the bright places, the book heavily refenced thruout the fic soo slight spoiler warning !!
> 
> im @koucchan on twt xoxo
> 
> thanks so much to @jinhaseuls for proof-reading !!! mwah

The ringing of the bell as the door flew open broke the silence that took over the entire room.

“He’s here again?” I mumble to myself as I finish arranging the stack of library cards.  _ That’s the third time this week.  _ I can feel my heart start beating faster and my ears getting red. He shoots me a smile as he usually does, and I try my best to keep collected and professional.  _ Calm down, Koushi. You wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of your favorite visitor, don’t you? _

The tall brunette always sits on the table nearest to the window, right across my counter. It hasn’t been long since he started his frequent visits, and it hasn’t been long since I’ve started developing an interest in him. It’s as if I always anticipate him— whenever the bell rings a part of me wishes it’s his brown eyes that would meet mine. I’m not one to be curious of visitors but there’s something about him I can’t quite seem to get around. He’s wearing his usual outfit— a large trench coat over a white polo, slacks, and a pair of glasses that compliments his face well.

On most days, he comes in with an iced coffee in his hand and a phone on the other, which makes it seem like he has some important business calls to attend to, but today he went in empty-handed.

I observe him as he roams around the room, browsing each aisle until he stops at the young adult fiction section, and picks up Jennifer Niven’s “All the Bright Places”. Odd choice today, he’d usually go for contemporary literature or poetry. Maybe someone recommended this book to him?

Then comes the usual routine, the “hi, hellos”, “I’d like to borrow this book please”, “Could I get your library card sir?”, it’s nothing new to me. He nods and grabs his wallet, where he keeps his library card. After I stamp it, I hand him the book along with a smile. His hand brushes slightly against mine and I could feel my cheeks heating up. He nods again and proceeds to sit at his favorite spot. The library is usually empty during late noon, the only sound of his shoes tapping against the wooden floor and the flipping of pages echo across the room. I usually enjoy reading books until closing time, but recently I found myself having more pleasure in staring at the brunette across me. He squints while murmuring to himself as he reads, and seems to take pauses in between chapters,  _ assuming he’s at an interesting part of the book. _

He stands up, just a few minutes before I close the library, and leaves along with the book. I walked to the aisle where he picked it from and took home a copy for myself. It’s become a habit for me to check what books he read and read them for myself, in hopes of finding a common ground to strike a conversation, but to no avail. I tense up whenever he approaches the counter and end up choking on my words. I get a message from Daichi, asking me to stop by the coffee shop that’s on the way home from the library. 

“Suga-san!” Daichi yells as he sees me walking towards the café, waving.

“Daichi, what’s up?” I answer, taking a seat in front of him.

“Here’s the books I borrowed from last week, sorry I hadn’t any time to bring them back. Uni’s been rough, keeping me at campus late. I tried to stop by a few times, but I always caught the library closed.”

“It’s alright! Say… have you read  _ All the Bright Places _ yet?” I say with a hopeful tone. He tilts his head slightly as I hand him the book, his face lit up not long after.

“Ah,  _ this  _ book!” He exclaimed, “It’s really good, a personal favorite if you ask me. The ending is a tearjerker, but I don’t want to spoil anything. What’s got you reading this? You told me you weren’t a huge fan of young adult novels.”

“N-No reason. Just seemed like an interesting read, and a breath of fresh air from all the nursing and med books I’ve been reviewing.”

“I see, let me know what you think after you’ve read it! I have to leave; I still have a few lectures to review on. See you!” Daichi stood up, placing his bag over his shoulder. I bid him goodbye and returned to my campus dorm.

After reviewing my notes and finishing the homework I had, I took the book and began to read it. 

_ The story of a boy named Finch and a girl named Violet. _

-

After my morning lecture, I rush to the library, feeling all sorts of emotions. Did I finish reading the book in one night?  _ Yes. Yes, I did _ . Daichi was right, the ending was a real tearjerker. The entire plot leading up to the climax was a journey. I tried calling him a few times because I was dying to talk to somebody about it— but I never got through, he’s probably busy with his uni work. An idea sparks up in my mind. Maybe it’s finally the time I muster the courage and strike a conversation with Mr. Breath of Fresh Air, who wouldn’t want to geek out over a good book? 

My train of thought was disrupted when I heard the bells ring, my eyes instantly shot up in hopes of seeing him. Instead a tall blonde with square-framed glasses stood before me. He had headphones on and proceeded to browse the aisles. I let out a sigh of relief— because who knew how bad I’d fuck up if I saw him that instant? I collected my thoughts and assisted the blonde four-eyes. 

_ Fond, _ I wrote down on a post-it note as soon as I got home from the library. I underline it twice before sticking it on my desk. The whole day went by without a trace of the brunette. I figured it was normal, as he usually stops by every other day.  _ Hazel _ , I write again on another post-it, referring to the color of his eyes and his hair. 

Three days passed by and he was still nowhere in sight— every time the door would swing open all I would get is the feeling of disappointment.  _ What’s taking him so long? _ The library is already empty to begin with, and without his aura taking up the entire place makes it emptier. On second thought, it’s me who’s feeling empty. I’ve gotten so used to seeing him every now and then. I take another post-it and write “ _ Yearn” _ before getting up and putting back the returned books into their rightful shelf. While organizing the books, the ringing of the bells catches me off-guard thus making me drop them. I quickly squat down to reach for them, when a figure approaches me and picks up a few books themselves. 

“Ah, thank yo-”

_ Shit.  _

“Thought you needed a hand, ha-ha.” 

My brain shuts down for a few seconds before realizing what’s going on. Of course, it  _ HAD _ to be him,  _ my favorite visitor, who hasn’t showed up in days, _ the one who’s helping me pick up books. It was my first time hearing him say words other than “I’d like to borrow this book”, “Thanks”, and even his small chuckle. I could feel my heart rate increasing as I laughed it off. I hurry back to my counter and quickly remove the post-it I left on it a few moments earlier. He follows and has two books in his hand, the book he previously borrowed, and a new book, which I assume he’s going to borrow. 

“Can I borr-”

“Do you ever think there’s such a thing as a perfect day?” I blurted without thinking, cutting him off.

He stares for a moment, looks at the  _ All the Bright Places _ book he has in his hand, and returns his gaze back to me. His eyes lit up, and a small smile formed on his lips.

“What?”

“A perfect day,” I quote the exact lines from the book, “Start to finish, when nothing terrible or sad or ordinary happens. Do you think it’s possible?”

“I don’t know.” He quotes Violet’s exact answer.

“Have you ever had one?”

“No.”

“I’ve never had one either, but I’m looking for it.” 

He laughs, showing me another one of his smiles.  _ Ah, there it is. The smile I’ve been longing for.  _

I stamp his library card, but before I give it back, I take out a post-it and write “ _ Serene”  _ and randomly stick it in between one of the pages of the new book he just borrowed. He tilts his head and grabs my post-its and marker from me, he pauses to think and scribbles something down, then proceeds to stick it on top of my desk.

_ “Refreshing”. _

With that, he grabs his card and book, and next thing I know the bell rings as the door gets closed shut.

-

Refreshing. Refreshing.  _ Refreshing.  _ Who’s refreshing? What’s refreshing? Am  _ I  _ refreshing? The word had been stuck in my mind since he wrote it. I grabbed the post-it he wrote on and stuck it to my desk which seems to be a post-it wall now. I stare at it for a good while and proceed to replay the scenario from earlier in my head.  _ You did it, Koushi, you disaster gay. You did it! _

_ His name _ . I bet he has a pretty name. For some reason, he never wrote his name on his library card— not that he needed to. In fact a few other visitors leave the space blank as well, but it would’ve been a lot easier for me instead of making up nicknames for him, like Mr. Breath of Fresh Air, Tall Cute Brunette, My Favorite Visitor,  _ My future boyfriend _ . I giggle at the thought, seeing him and observing him does make me happy, but  _ dating  _ him? That’s a whole different level of serotonin. I wrote all the nicknames on several post-its and suick them to my wall, revised some of my uni notes and went to bed.

The following week was surreal, he started dropping by every day rather than every other day, glances were often exchanged, more post-its were involved, and a swarm of butterflies invaded my stomach every time he approached the counter.  _ Are we flirting? _

One of my favorite post-it exchanges went like this,

“ _ Sugawara Koushi. Yours?” _

_ “Oikawa Tooru. Yours.” _

At first, I didn’t really understand, but after reading it for more than what seemed like 5 times, it finally hit me. My one-word question attempt gave him an opportunity to make my heart skip several beats. _This smooth fucker_ , pulling out the-fault-in-our-stars-esque answers _. Oikawa Tooru,_ what a pretty name. It feels right, it rolls off the tongue with ease. _Tooru. Tooru-chan._

I’m not sure how long this post-it scenario will go on for, but I find comfort in our silence. I find excitement in opening a book and finding a little piece of paper sitting in there, just waiting to be read.

-

Tooru enters the library with the books he borrowed from the week before. He watches me as I excitedly skim through the pages, waiting for a neon-colored square to pop up. My smile drops as I go through all books but no post-its were to be found. He locked eyes with me, and I stared back, mostly with confusion. The dead air filled the room before he spoke,

“So, how longer will you read me,  _ Kou-chan? _ ”

_ Kou-chan?!  _

“Ah, ha-ha, erm..”  _ Go on, idiot! Struggle with your words! Give us nothing! _

“Say, Kou-chan… I’ll come back by the time your shift ends, let’s break the silence, shall we?”

“A- Okay.”

He took a post-it and wrote down “ _ Date” _ , shot me a wink, and left. 

_ What. _

I let out a shriek as no one was in the library besides me anyway. A date.  _ Oikawa Tooru just asked me out on a date. Okay. Holy shit. Wow. _ I checked my phone for the time, it’s 4pm— 3 hours left before my shift ends. I’m not sure whether I want time to go by slower or faster, one thing’s for sure, I was  _ NOT _ mentally prepared for this, not at all. I’m thinking of all possible topics I could bring up and rehearse some answers in my head, but I doubt I’d be able to do as practiced once the actual date starts.

I prepare to close the library by arranging the unorganized books and putting the chairs back into the tables. Every now and then, I check the window to see if anyone’s standing outside, and I get nervous every time someone passes by. Tooru arrived not long after, still wearing the same clothes from earlier today. 

I lock the door as I get out, greeting Tooru with a nervous smile. I could tell he’s nervous too, judging by the way he’s fiddling his fingers. 

“I know a good cafe nearby, let’s go.” I say as I slowly reach for his hand— not knowing if it was too bold of a move to do. Just as I was about to retract my hand, he grabbed it and intertwined his fingers with mine. 

“Lets!” Tooru says with enthusiasm, flashing his warm smile. 

The entire dinner date at the cafe consisted of small talks and getting-to-knows, turns out Tooru studies at my rival uni, taking up a major in Psychology. He’s in the same year as I am, although I’m older by a month. Surprisingly, aside for our love of books and reading, we share a lot of other passions. We both played volleyball during our high school and competed at inter-highs. I wonder if we played against each other without knowing.

Being able to sit down and talk with Tooru was really… really a breath of fresh air. Seeing him share his stories and being so enthusiastic about his passions brings me a different type of contentment rather than just silently watch him read books from across the counter. Judging from when I first saw him, he seemed like the quiet and serious type, cold-hearted even! But it’s so far from who I’m seeing right now, because all I see is a sweet, kind, sassy, but amazing guy, with a thousand capacities in him, as Virginia Woolf would say.

Tooru insisted on walking me back to my dorm, which I ended up agreeing on because he was so persistent. 

“You know how the first time we talked, you asked me if I believe there's such a thing as a perfect day?” Tooru asked.

“Ah, our quoting shenanigan. Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, today was a perfect day. Start to finish, nothing terrible, sad, or ordinary. It’s thanks to you, Kou-chan.”

“Tooru.”

“Mhm?”

“You’re all colors at once— in full brightness.” I quote a famous line from the book.

He giggles and steps closer toward me, suddenly his hands were on my waist and I had my arms wrapped around his neck. Next thing I know, his lips were on mine. 

_ end. _


End file.
